A New Generation
by waffleman1314
Summary: Dreams that came to Eragon cause him to find a rag-tag group with an indefinite purpose who end up becoming his trainees. Now, with the help of the Eldunarí, especially Glaedr, he will train a new generation of Riders.
1. Prologue: The Most Unlikely

**I just HAD to combine my favorite TV show with my favorite book!- AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

I poked my stick around in the fire they had kindled and stared deep into its flames. Night had cast its dark blanket over Alagaësia. This little band of five had stopped to camp here for the night. The journey they were on was a strange one; each of them had come with a different purpose to do a different thing, but now they'd forsaken all to follow the ideas of a certain strong- headed optimist by the name of Phineas. He claimed that he had a message for an Eragon Shadeslayer. Of course, the other human by the name of Ferb had wanted to follow him, saying that this Eragon fellow was a dragon rider from Carvahall. This, of course, intrigued both of the elves and the dwarf. As for myself, I was none of the above. In fact, I wasn't even really there.

I know I said I was poking at their fire with a stick. But I was there in spirit, watching Phineas' every move, waiting for him to arrive here and find me. Poking the fire with my mind was a childish endeavor, as my mind at the time was, indeed, very premature and I had yet to even enter the world. I was still awaiting Phineas.

You see, I was with Eragon. Yes, he was exactly who Ferb had said he was. Eragon was the rider who brought about the end of a tyrant king's rule; and for any that know, that king was none other than the repulsive Galbatorix. He was waiting with great anticipation for a new generation of dragon riders. Now, many had thought that his dragon, Saphira, and Eragon's half-brother's dragon, Thorn, were the last two dragons in Alagaësia, but this was not the case. There were eggs. Many, many, many eggs. How do I know this? Well, I was one of these young dragons, waiting to be hatched.

Focusing back on the group of five, they were headed in an undeterminable direction. Phineas was a nomadic human who'd lived with his parents until they'd both died. He refused to tell his traveling companions about his life, but he was exceedingly optimistic about anything and everything they came across.

Ferb was a young human that had descended from the people of Carvahall. He'd known about Eragon because he'd known the rider's cousin, Roran, and heard many great stories about the man. For a human, he was extremely silent and rarely spoke a word to anyone, save for Phineas.

Two elves resided in the group, Isabella and Baljeet. Both were from the elven land of Du Weldenvarden. They had been on separate missions for their queen, Arya, who was also a dragon rider. Neither would disclose the information of their missions with anyone or one another, but both wanted to see Eragon.

The fifth member of their band was a dwarf named Buford. He was just as secretive as the others, and he wasn't too keen on meeting Eragon, but he was curious enough to see if the rider would allow a dwarf to see the dragon eggs.

And thus, each one with their own lives, none sharing anything at all, they travelled through thick and thin to find Eragon. Sadly, the rider had long left Alagaësia, as I have said earlier, to watch over the eggs and hopefully someday train future dragon riders. But a day would come, and very soon, that he'd have the ability to, and this band could find their destination and a destiny.

* * *

**Just the prologue :) **


	2. A Message for Eragon

**Double update. Swagg. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

The day was bright, and once again, there was little to do. Eragon walked along the hills watching the wind gently ruffle the grass and the leaves of trees. He enjoyed the ability to relax and just watch and listen to the world around him. It had been a nice change from constant battles and training for battles when he'd first come here, and it was still nice to this day.

He looked up into the clear, blue sky and smiled. His dragon, Saphira, was flying around and looping like crazy. She seemed so happy to be free, and the weather seemed to be to her liking as well. Happy with life, Eragon laid himself out in the cool grass and followed her with his eyes. Noticing him, Saphira swooped down and landed next to him.

"_Good morning, little one_," she hummed, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. Laughing, he reached up and scratched her scales. "_Did you get a good night's rest?_"

"Morning," Eragon smiled up at her. "I suppose I did. I keep having strange dreams about someone looking for me."

"_Perhaps someone is searching for you by dreaming about you,_" Saphira suggested. "_Remember, that is how you found Arya, little one._"

"I suppose that could be an option," he shrugged. He leapt to his feet and looked back towards the area that he'd set up as a haven for the unhatched dragon eggs. "But I have a strong feeling that one of them is trying to tell me something."

"_Then we shall go and talk with them,_" Saphira growled, shaking her head. "_We haven't conversed with them for a long time. What was this dream like?_"

"I saw a group of five searching for me; two humans, two elves, and a dwarf," Eragon scratched his head. "One of the elves was a young female that was vaguely familiar. But one of the humans wanted to bring me a message."

"_Interesting,_" Saphira mused. She lowered herself and allowed for Eragon to climb on her back. "_I shall take you to the younglings, little one. We do not ride together as we once did._"

"No," Eragon admitted, climbing up onto her. "We don't."

Together, they made their way back to their dwelling in silence, both enjoying each other's presence and the day itself. They'd built a small house for Eragon to live in near a large cave. That cave was where they kept the younglings. Saphira knelt down and allowed Eragon to walk into the cave to look over the eggs. She looked to the back where another group of dragons was located.

These were the Eldunarí. They were the hearts of dragons that had passed on, but disgorged their hearts with their souls inside of them to aid riders and remain in the world. Saphira bowed her head in reverence and paid her respects to the spirits of the elder dragons. Eragon paid them respects as well, then addressed the Eldunarí.

"I have a question to bring before you," he said slowly.

"_A question?_" one answered.

"_I have an answer,_" another chortled. A smile spread across Eragon's lips.

"Well, I was hoping that one of you mint be able to tell me if one of you was sending me visions," he looked around at the jewel cases that held the elder dragon's souls. Mumblings echoed in his ears. None seemed to recall doing so. So I spoke up.

"_It was me,_" I said, hoping that he could hear me. The rider turned around and cast a curious look at the eggs. Many of the elders stopped conversing and began to question.

"_Was that a youngling speaking just now?"_ one asked in disbelief.

"_Nonsense, they don't usually contact anyone but their rider before they hatch_," another huffed. The first growled.

"_It was too a youngling, it was the one in the teal egg,_" he argued. "_Shadeslayer, the youngling admits that he is the one sending you visions._"

"Thank you," Eragon bowed politely and walked over to where I was laying. He put one finger to my egg and frowned. "You, correct?"

"_Yes, me,_" I sighed. "_I have been sending you the visions, Shadeslayer. Do they bother you?_"

"No, not at all, young one," Eragon said hurriedly. He knew better than any that one does not try and insult a dragon, regardless of their age. "I'm just unsure of what they mean. Are they visions of what is happening, or what will happen?"

"_It is happening now, Shadeslayer,_" I explained. "_Those five are searching for you, but they will not find you on their own. One of them I have chosen as my rider. I would be much obliged to have you either retrieve the human or bring me to him._"

"You want me to take you to this group of people?" Eragon said questioningly.

"_Yes, very much so!_" I said excitedly. "_You have no idea how tiring it is to sit in a shell and do nothing all day. I do envy yourself and Saphira._"

"Well, it is settled then, youngling," Eragon smiled, picking me up and carrying me out to Saphira. "Saphira, we are going to find our first rider."

"_The youngling has found someone?_" Saphira cocked her head.

"_Yes, I have_," I said indignantly. She gave my egg a hard stare. "_I mean no offense, great one. I am just in a much better mood than I have been for centuries._"

"_And how far shall we be flying?_" she asked. She spread her wings out and looked at Eragon with playful intensity. "_Is this flight going to take place immediately?_"

"Yes, Saphira, immediately," Eragon nodded. He pulled out her saddle and began to strap it onto her back. Once he'd prepared her so that he could ride without hurting himself, he pulled out a small satchel and placed me gently inside. "I'm sure the youngling will know where we are headed to better than I would, though."

"_The band I showed you is wandering just outside of Du Weldenvarden,_" I told him. Eragon raised his eyebrows in recognition. "_Their leader feels that he is close to you there, but he is not sure how exactly to find you._"

"Well, I've always enjoyed being near elven country," Eragon smiled. He pulled the strap of the satchel over his head and stepped up onto Saphira's back. "Besides, it will give us an excuse to go and see Arya and Fíren. It's been long since we've seen them."

"_Yes, indeed,_" Saphira said sarcastically. She spread her wings again and looked back at Eragon. "_And you trust that the younglings will be safe here alone?_"

"Saphira, the Eldunarí will protect them," Eragon said confidently. He grabbed onto one of her spikes and nodded. "Now, you know where to fly. We've got a future rider to find!"

"_Delightfully!_" she roared, crouching low, and then leaping up into the air. Higher and higher she flew, propelling herself upwards until she could see everything. Once she'd reached the height that she preferred to fly at, she leveled out and soared in the direction of Du Weldenvarden.

Eragon laughed, enjoying the freedom of flying with his dragon. I could feel the envy burning within my soul. Flying must be a magnificent privilege. The bond between a rider and dragon was incomparable to any other relationship in the world, and I could tell that I wanted it with all of my heart.

"So, if you don't mind my asking, youngling, how long have you been incased in your egg?" Eragon asked me. The question threw me off.

"_Shadeslayer, I do not know,_" I said, surprised by the question. "_I have no real perception of time in this shell. I'm certain, based on the murmurings of the Eldunarí and what you and Saphira Brightscales have discussed, that it has been many long years, but as for a number of years, I am truly clueless._"

"How come you are conversing with us as the Eldunarí do?" he furthered. "You're the first youngling to make any small talk with someone outside of your egg."

"_I come from a unique and rare breed of dragon, Shadeslayer,_" I sighed. "_Well, we were rare before the massacre that Galbatorix wrought. We unlike some dragons, can talk to those in the outside world while still inside of our shell. _"

"_Nothing so much as to brag about, youngling,_" Saphira snorted. I laughed. "_Being the last of your kind may make you famous, but it does mean that you also have no means to bring up any of your own younglings and continue your species._"

"Now, Saphira, don't degrade him," Eragon chuckled. He scratched around a few of her scales.

"_The youngling simply needs to understand my superiority,_" she huffed. She swooped down and headed straight for land. "_Now, did you say southwest or southeast of Du Weldenvarden?_"

"_Southeast,_" I answered. "_Might I say, you fly quite swiftly, Brightscales._"

"_You told us you have no perception of time,_" she replied curtly. "_Make up your mind, young one. Can you perceive time or can you not?_"

"_I cannot,_" I said calmly. "_But I understand that it is a far journey from our safe haven to Du Weldenvarden, is it not?_"

"_That is true,_" Saphira growled, annoyed that I had been logical about her question. She went silent..

We drifted along for a while before she began her descent. I sent her mental images of what the group of persons looked like, so she could find them as she scanned the wooded area for our target group. She seemed to be having trouble finding them, so she employed Eragon's help to search for them.

"Down there!" Eragon pointed to a group of trees that had the remains of a column of smoke pouring up into the sky. Saphira dove down and landed in a clearing. Anxious to find the group, Eragon slid off of her back and ran off in the direction of the smoke.

Unhappy with his energy, Saphira stayed put. She sat down and grumbled about there being 'too many trees for her taste,' and promptly rested her wings on her back. Ignoring her, Eragon continued to sprint through the forest with elf-like speed. It was only a matter of seconds (as he later told me) before he caught up to five bickering persons; two humans, two elves, and a dwarf, just as I had shown him.

"Hello there!" Eragon waved a hand. The elves turned around quickly and prepared to shoot down an intruder, but, realizing it was Eragon, they greeted him by putting their fingers to their lips and twisting them outwards towards him. He did the same, and they exchanged a few words in the ancient language.

"Baljeet, Isabella, who is this?" one human turned and said.

"He is the one you are searching for," the female elf motioned. "Show him, Shadeslayer."

Eragon lifted his right hand and showed them the gedwëy ignasia. The two humans gasped and ran over to shake his hand. Now, they recognized him because of the silvery mark, the gedwëy ignasia, which was the mark of a dragon rider. They knelt down on one knee and shook his hand with much vigor.

"It's an honor, Argetlam," the first said. He had fiery red hair, a conical head, and sparkling blue eyes. His skin was a peachy color. "I've been searching for you for months now, but I hadn't the slightest idea where to find you."

"I left Alagaësia a long time ago," Eragon said grimly. He tugged at the strap of his satchel, unsure of what he was doing really. "But please, call me Eragon."

"Anything for you," the boy nodded, standing slowly. "I was sent to you with a message from my people. They said that they'd had visions, visions of you and I. The visions were never specific, but they wondered what fate wished to bring us together. I was wondering if you knew that purpose."

"I believe I do," Eragon laughed. He gently pulled me out of the satchel and placed me in the boy's hands. "I was sent visions as well."

"Is this…?" the boy's eyes widened.

"Yes, it's a dragon egg," he nodded. "What's your name, kid?"

"Phineas," the boy turned red. He stroked the shell with one finger.. "My name is Phineas."

"It's very nice to meet you, Phineas," Eragon stooped down on one knee so that he was eye-level with the boy. He tapped on my shell as well. "He sent those visions. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Phineas blinked at me curiously.

"He chose you," Eragon smiled. "Just as my dragon, Saphira, chose me. They'll only hatch for one person. He's waited a long time for you. See here?"

Eragon traced his fingers along the hairline fracture in the shell. Phineas' eyes widened, and he watched as I broke out of the pearly, teal egg and into his arms. I, of course, was shocked to find that I wasn't on the ground, but rather being held up by his frail limbs.

"Whoa," Phineas breathed. "A real dragon."

"I've lived many long years, but I've yet to see a dragon such as this one," the female elf marveled. She took a good look at me. "What exactly are you, little one?"

"I have not seen one such as this either," the male elf crossed his arms in thought. "Isabella, I do not even think I could identify such a dragon. I have seen many, many dragons, for my father was one of the riders of old, but alas; I have never seen one like this."

It was true, what they'd said, as I had told Eragon earlier that I was the last of my breed, and when we had been more, we were indeed very rare. I was a brilliant shade of teal, with the bill of a duck instead of the snout of a lizard. My back feet were orange and webbed. I had two small horns on my head, and, at that time, was very tiny..

"He's incredible," Phineas smiled, stroking my back. I closed my eyes and emitted a soft growl. When he pulled his hand back a little, I touched his palm gently with my nose. Phineas turned his palm and let out a gasp. "How did I not see _that_ happen?"

"I'm not sure, kid," Eragon laughed. He traced a finger along the boy's gedwëy ignasia and chuckled to himself. "I am not sure."

* * *

**I'm so excited! Dragons and platypuses are, like, my favorite!**


	3. An Infinitesimal Second

**Update two. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Now, at that very moment, Phineas was experiencing the most wonderful feeling in the world; the bond between a man and his dragon. As a dragon, I can attest to the fact that no one other feeling can quite match the lifelong dedication and love that is subconsciously emitted between the minds of two such creatures. The smile that spread across his face was incomparable to any expression these humans made. (And just so we're clear, it was probably the most genuine smile the boy had ever smiled). He stroked me behind the horns again and laughed.

"What does one name a dragon?" Phineas wondered aloud. "Or do they already have names?"

"Mine's name is Saphira," Eragon smiled. "I named her after my father's dragon. I ran through a list of the old Riders' dragons' names, and that was the one that seemed to fit her best."

Phineas stared at me in thought. I wondered if now was perhaps a good time to speak or not.. Based on the level of concentration he was having, I determined I would wait until after he had named me. It was obviously channeling a lot of his energy just to consider names.

"I think I will name you after my father," Phineas said quietly. I could sense that his father was a touchy subject. "Perry."

"_Perry,_" I said, getting a feel for the name. It was less true than Saphira's name, but it had just as much nostalgia for the human. He looked at me, apparently shocked that I had spoken.

"Well, quick to words, aren't you, Perry?" Eragon laughed. He beckoned for the group to follow him. Phineas carried me along still stroking me.

"Say, are these wings?" Phineas pointed to my back.

"_Yes,_" I nodded. "_Although I'm not sure if they are just vestigial wings or if they're actually used for flying. You see, I'm the last of my kind. And it's been years since my egg was lain. I can't even remember my own parents._"

"It's okay, buddy," my human sighed. "I never knew my dad. All I knew was his name. When my mother was pregnant with me, he was fighting with the Varden; he didn't live to see Galbatorix's fall."

If you're curious, the Varden was the alliance that fought against Galbatorix's armies, and was also the very force that Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales fought alongside. It was led by Nausuada, a strong human woman who took Urû'baen as the capital of her land after Galbatorix was over-turned.

Feeling sympathetic for the boy, I nuzzled my bill against his neck and emitted a soft growl from my throat. He laughed a little; it must have tickled. Smiling, he ran his hand down my back.

"Thanks, buddy," he said.

There, for an infinitesimal second, I felt true happiness. My human loved me, and I loved my human. The world around us no longer had cares- we had each other to guard and protect with our very lives. I was finally outside of my shell because of this boy, and I was determined to make it all count.

"Argetlam," the elf girl, Isabella said. "Where are you taking us?"

"I will take you to where I keep the Eldunarí," Eragon smiled. "So you may see them, and also, the eggs as well. Perhaps there is another Rider yet among you."

* * *

**Dragon Riders! They shall once again exist in Algaësia! :D I so love the Inheritance Cycle!**


	4. An Evil Arises

**I'm assuming that most Phineas and Ferb fans aren't Inheritance fans, LOL. That's okay; there's always Killua. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

A man from Gil'ead was walking slowly along the Ramr River, intent upon arriving in Urû'baen. He trudged on in silence. The river bank was muddied from the previous night's rainfall. A dull grey was blanketing the world. Thunder rolled softly in the distance. The air itself was humid; the man's skin felt sticky in the cold winter month. Chunks of ice floated dolefully down the river, bobbing and swaying in time with the slow-moving waters. His breath came in short white puffs of air just below his nose. The man had pulled his clothing tight around his body. But he didn't care. He was on a mission.

When he'd left from Gil'ead about three weeks before, no one had asked where he was going. Then again, no one ever asked where he was going. They never asked what he was doing. They never asked how he felt. No one ever bothered him. That was how it was. That was how he preferred it.

He was a reclusive man, living alone and avoiding others as much as was humanly possible. He never told anyone why, of course, but he had a reason. As a youth, he'd worked as a soldier for Galbatorix's army. When the tyrant king had died, he'd been left with nothing save for a lone inheritance- a dragon's egg.

The egg had been given him through Galbatorix's will. It was an egg that the king had kept in hiding. The elves hadn't known about it; the dwarves hadn't known about it; the men hadn't known about it. He hadn't even known until the scaly black egg was given to him by a fellow warrior. The dragon had hatched for him, and she had grown significantly in the time that he'd reared her. Luckily for him, she could still fit in his jacket without arising suspicion. That was where she was now, in fact.

He called her Hjartsláttur. In an ancient tongue, far more ancient than the ancient language itself, her name meant 'slayer of hearts.' She was growing into a majestic creature; her scales were the color of obsidian, her claws were tinged with red as if she had already begun to slaughter the innocent. Her livid eyes were the color of spilt blood, and her teeth were the sharp white of pure snow.

Together, they were headed in the direction of Urû'baen. He was intent on finding the one thing that was hidden so well from Eragon Shadeslayer- the Eldunarí of Shruikan. Galbatorix had also entrusted the heart of hearts of his dragon to the man, and the man was intent upon finding it. Along with Hjartsláttur, he would regain Alagaësia under the control of an over-powerful Rider. It was his destiny. It was Alagaësia's destiny.

Continuing along the river bank, the man stroked Hjartsláttur in his coat and murmured murderous promises to her. She growled, content with her human's desire to kill and destroy. The youngling dragon touched her nose against the man's gedwëy ignasia. It was on his right hand. Yes, the two had a strong bond, as was with all of the Riders. It was a sad thought to think that the man and his dragon both had a strong will to obliterate the peace created by Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales.

The man set Hjartsláttur down and began to set up camp with magic. He enjoyed the flow of energy that being a Rider provided him with. Excited to be set down, the dragon pranced about in the grass chasing the insects along. He started a fire and sat down next to it, watching his dragon cavort along the side of the river. Smiling, he considered riding her one day as they set about their conquest.

But first, they needed an army. And Shruikan.

* * *

**D: I still love dragons. And platypi. YAY.**


	5. Looking Back: Buford of Tronjheim

**YAY! Someone that likes Inheritance, too! :D Happiness! - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Saphira had kindled a fire for us to sit around, and Eragon had proposed that we all rest here for the night. She would need loads of energy for the flight back to where she and Eragon and I had come from. (I had yet to learn a name of it, as neither Eragon nor Saphira seemed to give it a specific name). I was just happy to be in the world. Phineas was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire with one hand stroking my spine. I had curled up next to him, delighted to have bonded with the boy.

"So, tomorrow we set out for Ryttere, the home of Saphira, the Eldunarí, the unhatched younglings, and myself," Eragon smiled. "How many of you will be accompanying us, besides, of course, Phineas and Perry?"

"Well, I'm sure we all want to see if a dragon will choose us," the male elf said haughtily. "I mean, who would not?"

"Ah, and your name is?" Eragon lifted one brow curiously.

"I am Baljeet of Du Weldenvarden," he blinked. "My father was a Rider. Galbatorix killed him. I saw the entire thing, and much appreciate what you have done. It appeases my desire for vengeance. I was travelling with Isabella to find you."

"Hey!" the dwarf exclaimed. "Nobody asked who I was!"

"Alright, then, who are you?" Eragon laughed.

"I am Buford of Tronjheim," he said proudly, standing up to his full height and puffing out his chest. "And I do not have a clan, no! I am a Vargrimst through and through! Why? I am the toughest, meanest, and loudest of the knurla!"

"And how did you make that determination?" Eragon narrowed his eyes jokingly at Buford.

"Okay, fine, I'm just a rebel that picks on elves," Buford sighed. "They didn't banish me, I banished myself! And for good reason; bullying elves gives me much satisfaction."

"Buford, what do you really hope to attain by-" Baljeet started, but Buford reached down and snatched him up by his undergarments, giving him a painfully harsh wedgie. "Okay! Okay! What is it you want?!"

"See? It works on so many levels," Buford chuckled. "Grimstnzborith Orik didn't like it too much, though."

"Ah? What didn't my brother like?" Eragon frowned.

"Just that I'm rougher than most with the elves," Buford shrugged. "But my parents were strong-willed as well. They were from his clan. I've got Dûrgrimst Ingeitum blood flowing through these veins."

"Can you put me down, now, Buford?" Baljeet whined. Tears were leaking out of his eyes. The dwarf reluctantly dropped him in a heap on the ground and sat back down. "Ow!"

"Well, it seems as if you're had an interesting time in Farthen Dûr," Eragon laughed a little. "Why did you leave?"

"Ah, yes," Buford nodded. "I am a Vargrimst, after all. But I wanted proof, you see. Proof that there were still more dragons yet to hatch. And I also wanted to give the knurla a name in the Riders. So that, if there were more dragons, one would perhaps claim me as its Rider and the dwarves could share in that great honor."

"Well, welcome aboard, Buford of Tronjheim," Eragon nodded, smiling widely at him.

* * *

**So...Buford's five-second tell-all. He's...'informative.' **


	6. Arguing Eves

**Merry Christmas! It's update time! - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

"Buford's tale is simply about his childish behavior not to respect our race," Baljeet countered. "And you are just letting him see the younglings?"

"By law, I am a part of the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum," Eragon told him. "And are you justifying that you, too, should accompany us?"

"Yes, yes I am," Baljeet huffed. "Like I stated before, my father was a Rider. I wish the legacy to continue with I."

"Ah, excellent," Eragon smiled. "Where are you from? Or are you not as open as the dwarf?"

"I am from Osilon, thank you very much," he narrowed his eyes, not wanting to be outdone by a dwarf. He crossed his arms and stared into the fire, thinking very sternly about his predicament.

"Oh, so you are from Osilon," the she-elf smiled. "I come from Kirtan."

"So now you want to get to know me, Isabella, I see how it is," Baljeet grumbled. "It always has to be the man who extends the olive branch of peace, but it never has to be the woman?"

"Shadeslayer could prevent us from harming each other if we were frauds," she pointed out. "With no one to stop a fight, sides would be chosen and blood would be shed."

"Ha! You wanted to prevent the shedding of blood, yet you did nothing to stop Buford from killing anyone who posed a threat to our camp," Baljeet scoffed. "You sat and watched him clean the gore from his hands, and yet you claim to be a peace-maker here! The nerve!"

"I meant among each other," Isabella gritted her teeth.

"_The fighting goes on and on,_" I sighed.

"_Yes, the little ones do that,_" Saphira snorted. "_They fight all day with their words and get nothing accomplished by it. Would you like something to eat, youngling?_"

"_That would be wonderful, Bjartskular_," I nodded, lifting my head a little and flicking my tail excitedly. She laid a small piece of meat in front of me and watched me hungrily eat at it.

"Taking care of the little guy, Saphira?" Eragon laughed. Baljeet and Isabella's arguing could still be heard, but no one was paying their conversation any mind.

"_I am,_" she said, watching me with intensity. "_Without Glaedr as the elder, I must take on the role of watching and teaching the younglings._"

"Eh, that was more of a motherly act," Eragon shrugged. He scratched around her scales and smiled at her as she watched me. She couldn't deny that she was subconsciously trying to mother me.

"Yeah, that was pretty sweet," Phineas grinned, stroking my back gently. "Thanks, Bjartskular."

"_Please, two-legs, call me Brightscales, if you feel obliged to use that title_," Saphira told him. "_You seem to have trouble with the Ancient Language._"

"Relax, Saphira, he's got to learn it anyways," Eragon laughed.

"You are not the superior here, Isabella! Shadeslayer is! He has a dragon, for the sake of all that is good in the world!" Baljeet exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

"I didn't say he wasn't!" Isabella countered angrily.

"Man, they'd kill on Broadway," Buford sighed. Everyone just stared at him.

* * *

**Okay so that gets touchy real quick between those two.**


	7. Shruikan

**Last update of the year! Enjoy!- AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

The man lifted his hand and rapped on the wooden door furiously. He was tired of waiting, as he'd walked all the way from Gil'ead and rarely stopped for rests, and he wished with his entire being that the man he'd come so far to meet was actually here. Shifting his feet uncomfortably, he crossed his concealed fingers and stroked Hjartsláttur gently, hoping that no one would grow suspicious of the fact that he appeared to be hiding something. It was no lie that he was hiding her, but the less those around him knew, the better. The door creaked open and the man he was looking for poked his head around the edge.

"It is I," he said. Realizing he was in no danger, the man quickly urged him inside and shut the door behind him. "So you have it?"

"Yes, I do," the man said quietly. "Your father would be proud."

"I'm sure he would," he pursed his lips.

"Galbatorix was a great man," the man sighed. "But the Varden did not see it that way. Do you have the hatchling with you?"

"Yes, Heinz, as a matter of fact I do," he said. He released Hjartsláttur from his arms onto the table. She chortled in her throat somewhat like a bird and cocked her small head. "There, there, little one. He is a friend."

"Fricai onr eka eddyr," Heinz said softly, reaching a hand out to the dragon. She hissed a little, but then she placed her nose to his outstretched hand and breathed out slowly. "Yes, Galbatorix would be very proud of you."

"Unfortunately, that imbecile, Eragon Shur'tugal, killed him," he said, with a large amount of distaste in his tone. He picked up a small knife on a nearby table and examined it closely. Setting it back down, he turned and faced Heinz. "But we're going to turn the tables on that, are we not?"

"Rodrigo, I admire your ambition to seek revenge on your father, but where are you ever going to get an army like his?" Heinz objected. He opened a cabinet behind himself and pulled out a large item wrapped in cloth.

"I have gathered a few worthy followers," Rodrigo mused. He focused his eyes on the item Heinz was holding. "Is that it, then?"

"Yes," Heinz nodded. He placed the item in Rodrigo's hands and stepped back. "I warn you, though, Rodrigo, he was unstable in the last few years of his life. Even Eragon knew that."

"Heinz, you say that in utter disrespect to the sacred beast," Rodrigo sniffed. "My father passed on the knowledge of the dragons to me through his blood!"

"Your father denied your existence until his final breath!" Heinz said curtly. "The only reason you know this is because he died. You were the only one written in his will. I am certain of this. I have his will here!"

"Ah, Heinz, just because he trusted you does not mean you were to get some of the benefits," Rodrigo chuckled. "Whether he claimed me in life or death, it does not matter to me. It only matters that I seek out vengeance for his death. After all, he paid me dearly to do so."

Both looked at Hjartsláttur and watched as she inspected the world around her, then they looked down at the item. Rodrigo pulled the cloth away to reveal Shruikan's Eldunarí, which resembled a rather large black cut gemstone.

"This will be a new era," Rodrigo smiled evilly, wrapping his fingers around it.

* * *

**Bet you thought the mysterious guy was going to be Doof. I think I threw that out of wack...**


	8. The Tricky Flight Back

**I'm back, and this will be picking up, I promise. It's kinda slow, at the moment. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

"Ryttere is only accessible if we fly on Saphira's back," Eragon said to us. He began to lift us all onto her back. Turning to his dragon, he scratched around her scales and frowned. "Will you be able to carry us all that far?"

"_Child's play, little one_," she snorted. She stretched her wings out and prepared herself for flight. "_Do you think the youngling can learn to fly_?"

"He just hatched," Eragon laughed. He set me up on her back and swung himself into the saddle. Phineas wrapped his arms around Eragon's waist, and the rest started to follow in suit, linking themselves so that they all felt secure. The Rider simply chuckled to himself and patted Saphira on the shoulder. "Alright, back to Ryttere we go. Hopefully Glaedr is in a good enough mood to great our new friends."

"_Don't count on it_," Saphira huffed. She crouched low and then leapt into the sky without another word, happy to be airborne once again. Buford tried to keep quiet, but it was obvious that he had a fear of heights. Perhaps it was because he was a dwarf; they much prefer the ground to the sky. I quite enjoyed this first feeling of the wind on my face. It felt good around my scales.

The view above Du Weldenvarden was breathtaking from this height. Ancient trees strained their claw-like branches upwards into the sky as if they were grasping for something that was just out of reach. Green leaves swayed mystically in the wind, as if performing a slow, primordial dance. I was tempted to jump off of Saphira's back and go down there to join them, but I knew better than to leap to my untimely doom. Instead, I pawed at the air joyously and smiled to myself. Phineas' eyes flicked back to look at me and a smile splayed across his lips.

"Enjoying that?" he laughed, letting go of Eragon and reaching out with one hand to scratch me around the horns. I emitted a light growl from my throat to express my content.

The flight itself had nothing more exciting to report than the magnificent view below us while we were still above Du Weldenvarden. As Saphira's wings beat rhythmically in time along with her strong breaths, I began to notice that the wind was picking up. She strained to keep going, still, and showed no signs of fatigue until we were out above open water. Buford, who already had distaste in flying, was even more distraught to find that there was no earth beneath us. He roughly pulled on Eragon's sleeve.

"We should have stopped at the beach!" he shouted over the wind.

"Relax, friend," Eragon told him. "Saphira will hold out. This can't be anything like the storm we experienced on our way to Vroengard."

"Oh?" Buford said with contempt in his voice.

"_Little one, the knurla is right_," Saphira panted. "_The winds are growing stronger. I do not know how much longer I can take it._"

"Tell me when," Eragon replied. "And then I will use our energy to power yours."

"You're going to kill us?" Isabella's eyes widened in shock.

"No," Eragon shook his head. "I'll put you all into a sopor, and then I will have Saphira use the energy that you're not using. Trust me, it will not kill you, it will only fatigue us instead of her."

"And how is that any better?" Buford spat.

"Well, you don't want us to drown, do you?" Eragon pointed out. Buford hushed.

* * *

**Where did I get the name Ryttere? I don't really remember...**


	9. The Storm

**So, I had to bump up the action a tiny bit. It was getting sleepy. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Rain began to fall in sheets. No one could see anything, and we were surprised that Saphira actually knew which was the correct way to go. Although, she could have been lying when she'd told us that; we dragons are very egocentric and hate to be challenged by such. I watched as she struggled in the howling wind and tried to brace herself against the wet that was pouring down onto her. Her muscles seemed to be giving out. Every beat of her wings was slower than the previous and every breath of air was deeper.

"Saphira!" Eragon called over the noise. "Please be honest with me- can you go on much longer?"

"_I'm afraid not, little one_," she gasped. Her body shook as she drew in another slow breath. "_But I hate to ask you to take all of their energy. It's asking way too much. Especially of the youngling._"

"We have no choice, Saphira, I won't let you die in the sea," Eragon told her. He stroked her scales lovingly. "I won't ever let you die."

"_If that is what you wish_," Saphira bowed her head. "_But please, not the youngling unless you absolutely must. I fear that you might take his life if you drain his energy. Do it for him. Do it for me._"

"If you insist," Eragon closed his eyes.

"So, what now?" Buford asked, frowning at Eragon as if he knew that we were all doomed.

"I have to use everyone's energy," he replied. Buford's face turned as pale as parchment. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way. No one will be harmed, I swear to you on everything I hold dear to me."

"That's a lot to swear," Ferb noted, speaking for the first time since our meeting.

"I know it is, and that's how confident I am in this," Eragon reassured them. He locked his eyes with Phineas'. "I know everything will turn out fine."

As I watched, Eragon had his eyes shut and his lips began to move, but no sound came out that I could hear. I cocked my head curiously, wondering what he was doing until it occurred to me that he must be casting a spell. The others began to slowly nod off, as if going into a trance, and the energy that had kept them from falling off of Brightscales' back was slipping away from them faster than sand falls in an hourglass. Their hands fell at their sides, their eyelids dropped, and their necks bent as they fell into a sopor unlike anything that could occur naturally.

"_Shadeslayer, will they die_?" I whimpered. His eyes snapped open.

"No, Perry, they won't," he smiled.

"_But will they fall_?" I blinked. Realization spread across his face. He said a few more spells and nodded, and then returned his gaze to me.

"Now they won't," he told me. Saphira's energy picked up, and she braced herself against the wind. "Can you tell if we're still on the right track?"

"_Little one, I can assume that, but I cannot be certain_," she replied, her voice heavy with regret and remorse. Eragon scratched around her scales some more, hoping to console her frustrated spirits.

"We will make it to Ryttere," he told her. "I have complete faith in you."

"_I am glad, but I fear we may have been blown far off course by now_," she sighed. Eragon looked at her quizzically. "_Perhaps as far as Vroengard_."

* * *

**Why Vroengard? BECAUSE I'M...I don't know it's a fun word and...Snagli. **


	10. The Question of Murtagh's Faithfulness

**Back to Rodrigo. Yerp. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Rodrigo knew that very few Riders were left. To his knowledge, only Eragon, Arya, himself, and Eragon's half-brother Murtagh were Riders. For the most part, he was right, as Phineas was nowhere near as experienced as those before Rodrigo. He also knew that neither Eragon nor Arya would support his cause, mostly because they had fought alongside the Varden. His mission was to convince Murtagh that Galbatorix's name was still worth fighting for. Of course, locating the Rider had been more than impossible. They'd agreed to meet at Gil'ead on the condition that Murtagh would hear Rodrigo out. The crafty villain had managed to trick the Rider into coming without revealing his true intentions.

He and Heinz had travelled here just after their meeting in Heinz's home in Urû'baen. It was unfortunate that he'd had to journey with the man back to Gil'ead, from whence he'd come, but it was more important to him than convenience. Rodrigo's eyes followed the red speck in the sky that he knew to be Murtagh and his dragon, Thorn. It was almost painful to stand there and wait for them; he'd been walking for days and he'd been waiting for months to do this. His eyes didn't deviate from the dragon's silhouette until he'd landed in front of him. Murtagh dismounted and stalked over to Rodrigo slowly.

"If you weren't a Rider as well, I would have never granted your request," Murtagh narrowed his eyes. "And even that was a far stretch."

"And why do you say that?" Rodrigo demanded, pursing his lips.

"Because, you aren't associated with my half-brother," Murtagh smirked, his lips curling up into a snide smile. "I'm curious how that is. I was of the understanding that Eragon had all of the remaining eggs. But you don't claim to have an egg from him."

"Your old master bequeathed it to me," Rodrigo said indignantly.

"What?" Murtagh's eyes turned to slits. Taking a deep breath, Rodrigo tried to keep his cool. It was a possibility that Murtagh didn't want to be under Galbatorix's reign in life. That would make this harder than Rodrigo had hoped for. "You don't mean to be a supporter of Galbatorix's cause, do you?"

"I will ignore that insult only because I respect you," Rodrigo snarled, his smooth accent flaring. "My father's cause was better than you assume, Murtagh Morzansson. It would be wise of you to keep your insults inward from this point on."

"If you expect me to join this cause, you might want to forget it," Murtagh said, glowering at the shorter man.

"Perhaps I don't," Rodrigo raised his eyebrows. This drowned Murtagh's statement in a whirlpool of logic. "Perhaps it is rather a favor due to your, eh, unique talents, Shur'tugal."

"I'm listening," Murtagh blinked. The use of the name Shur'tugal must have sparked his interest. Thorn put his head down and let out a hot breath. Rodrigo stared daggers at the dragon.

"Unlike you or your half-brother, I do not have anyone to teach me the art of being a Rider," Rodrigo frowned. He stepped closer to Murtagh and locked his eyes with the man's and refused to blink. "I was wondering if you would do me the dubious honor of teaching me what you know."

Murtagh seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I suppose I shall."

* * *

**Couldn't leave Murtagh out, now could I?**


	11. Vroengard And Reminiscing

**Yeah... - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I realized that we were no longer in the sky. What had happened, that I'd fallen asleep in the first place? I stood up and instantly regretted that decision. My head swam and my legs buckled. I fell back onto the ground with a light thud. The grass around me was taller than me, so it was hard to see where the others were. Determined, I tried a second time to stand and held my ground. There was green everywhere. The second thing I noticed was that Saphira was lying on the ground on her side as if she'd fallen.

"_Saphira! Brightscales!_" I called to her. She let out a deep moan. I scampered over to her and nuzzled her with my nose gently. When she moved her head, I jumped back a little and fluttered my tiny wings nervously.

"_Little one, you are safe,_" she hummed.

"_Yes, Brightscales, are you alright_?" I asked her. She took another yawning breath and righted herself.

"_Of course, little one,_" she cooed. She nodded to the grass behind me. I turned to see Eragon face-down in the dirt. "_But the two-legs do not seem to be faring well. Have you checked to see if they are alright_?"

"_Why, I haven't,_" I said, astonished at the proposal. I darted over to Eragon and pawed at him. He let out a groan and remained still. Not satisfied with the result, I pushed him over with the bridge of my nose and hopped up onto his chest. Leaning over, I gave him a quick lick to the cheek.

"What the!" he exclaimed, sitting up. I once again had to hop backwards, flitting my wings about to keep my balance. "Oh, it's just you, Perry."

"_Yes, Shur'tugal, it is I_," I nodded. He sat up and looked around.

"Where in Alagaësia are we?" he wondered aloud. Saphira turned her head towards one of the others and began to awaken them one by one. Eragon squinted and tried his best to figure out where we were. "Saphira, do you know where we are?"

"_I told you we'd blown off course as far as Vroengard,_" she huffed indignantly. "_But you did not seem very inclined to believe me as I plummeted from the sky helplessly! If the youngling had not passed out, he could have testified!_"

"_Do not look at me_," I whistled through my nostrils. "_I am not inclined to join in your tedious argument._"

"_Little one, watch your words, lest I punish you_," Saphira warned, puffs of smoke coming out of her throat.

"Saphira, relax!" Eragon waved his hands at her. "He only meant to say that he's not taking sides with either of us."

"Well, that is a relief," Baljeet snorted as he walked over to join us. "Could you explain to us what happened? You take all of our energies and we wake up scattered across _Vroengard_?! What is the meaning of this?"

"Relax, we are going to right this as soon as we can," Eragon said calmly.

"When exactly is soon?!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"When Saphira is ready to fly again," Eragon said slowly. "Then we can leave this island and head back for Ryttere. Will that be a problem, Baljeet?"

"No…no…of course not," he swallowed.

"_Shur'tugal, is it normal for one to remember a place one has never been before_?" I asked. "_Because this place, it seems quite familiar to me._"

* * *

**I always feel like...somebody's watching me! -Looks at Perry beside me- Yep. Sums that up.**


	12. A Memory Long Forgotten

**I can imagine Perry as a baby dragon. The cuteness meter just broke, he, he. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

"No, it is not strange for you to remember this place at all, Perry," Eragon smiled gently. "This is the place that I found you, and all of the other eggs alongside you. Here I also found the Eldunarí. You were here a countless number of years."

"_Ah, I see, Shur'tugal,_" I said, nodding my head. "_It reminds me of a memory. A memory I'd long forgotten._"

"Really?" Eragon mused. "That's interesting. Can you tell me what it is that you remember?"

"_Aye, Shur'tugal,_" I said. "_I remember the last of our kind, four of them, yes, all gathered around myself and my sister. Or perhaps she was my cousin; I am not sure. I just know that I was the last male, and she, the last female. They knew that they'd be slain soon, but they'd wanted to protect us from the impending danger._

"_Unfortunately, before they had hidden us away with the rest of the unhatched younglings, a man who concealed himself with a robe came and snatched the last female away from us. How could he, might you ask? Well, none knew how. What power had he been given to have power over dragons as they watched their younglings, we still to this day have not discovered._"

"So, you mean to say that there is possibly a female of your kind out there somewhere?" Eragon asked me, raising his eyebrows at me expectantly.

"_Yes, possibly_," I nodded excitedly. "_There might be hope for my kind yet._"

"This is a wonderful turn of news," Baljeet said, scaring us both by the fact that he was listening at all.

"Yeah! Amazing news!" Phineas chimed in. "Maybe you aren't the last! If only we could find her, you know? Then your species could continue on and not become extinct, right?"

"_There would be a possibility_," I confirmed.

"Then perhaps we should make that a side-goal once you have been trained as a Rider," Eragon laughed. "Protect Alagaësia and find the long lost female of Perry's unique species."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Buford grinned.

"Everything sounds like a plan to you," Baljeet huffed. Isabella and Ferb remained quiet, just watching the conversation as it went along. "Just like you dwarves. You never think, you just do."

"Oh, yeah? And what has thinking ever done for the elves?" Buford challenged. "War takes brash, unthinking muscles!"

"Buford, you cannot spoof our own television show! That does not even work!" Baljeet cried.

"It's not a spoof, it's a quote, so ha!" Buford crossed his arms.

"Does anyone else understand this?" Eragon asked, scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Absolutely not," Phineas shook his head.

"Not even in the tiniest bit," Isabella sighed.

"_I don't follow much of this pointless argument,_" Saphira remarked lazily.

"_Neither do I, Bjartskular,_" I laughed. The two continued to argue for a good thrity minutes before Eragon interjected the conversation.

"Alright!" he said. "You're giving me a headache!"

* * *

**^ That line hates me guys.**


	13. A New Generation

**Yeah, I thought this story would be easier to write for, but it's hard. Pulling through, though. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

I do not feel the need to burden you with the ride to Ryttere. You have probably assumed that Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella had their own spat all the way there. Well, they did, and it wasn't the most interesting thing in the world to report, mind you. It was rather dull and unimportant.

Saphira had been insistent that I learn to fly, but after about two hundred feet, I was plummeting back towards the ground. She told me that we'd work on it later. Either way, we flew back to Ryttere safely and without further hindrance.

Once we got there, Eragon showed us the vast expanse of the tropical island. It was a beauty, that was for sure. We landed down in a valley. After piling off of Saphira's back, Eragon took us over to a large cavern. It was full of the most beautiful thing I had ever seen- hundreds and hundreds of Eldunarí. Our mouths all fell open in amazement as we stared at the spectacle.

"We are blessed to be in the presence of so many wise dragons," Baljeet breathed, smiling from ear to ear. "Shadeslayer, this is amazing!"

"Yes," Eragon nodded. "And I see them nearly every day."

"What an honor and privilege!" Isabella gasped. She looked around in a girlish manner, her eyes lighting up like a bride on her wedding day views her lover. "Shur'tugal, this is truly something special!"

"I know," he laughed. He pulled a golden Eldunarí and placed it gently among the others. "What's also amazing is what's further into the cave."

"Eggs," they all breathed. Phineas stooped down and stroked me gently. We waited while they walked ahead, and then we followed them to watch. As we stepped in the room, I had to refrain from jumping up and down in pure excitement. I could feel the presence of the other younglings.

"Search the cave," Eragon instructed them. "I want to see if any of the younglings will hatch for you. It would be something awful to have brought you all this way to sit back and watch Phineas here get all of the fun training."

And search they did. They walked around the eggs, through the eggs, and even under some. Eventually, each had found their own life partner. Isabella was the first to have one hatch for her, and Ferb and Baljeet came next. Buford ambled around for a little bit before he, too, came across an egg and saw it hatch. Eragon looked proudly over his new trainees and the young dragons.

"Ah, yes, this will be a new generation of Riders, no?" he smiled. "To protect the land of Alagaësia. To keep men like Galbatorix out of the picture. You will be my students, and I will be your teacher, just as my father taught me and as Oromis and Glaedr taught Saphira and I. Are you, the next generation of Riders, ready to begin your training?"

"I am," Phineas said, smiling and raising his hand with the gedwëy insignia out for everyone to see. Ferb put his palm up as well. Shrugging, Buford and Isabella joined the new salute. Baljeet sighed and lifted up his as well. Laughing, Eragon did the same and they met in a small circle.

"We are," the rest sang.

"Then I hereby induct you into a new order of Riders," Eragon said, looking at each one of them. They all returned his happy greeting. "No matter what comes our way, we will protect this land. No matter what."

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que tu fait quand tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il fait...? **


	14. Of Boy and Dragon

**Filler. 'Nuff said, eh? Oh, and my school laptop (where I write my stories) has blocked my way to easy-update and update quickly. Sorry ahead of time. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Ryttere was calm. That was perhaps the most notable thing about it, sadly. It was just us there. I wondered how Eragon could live here, just himself, Saphira, and a cave full of grumpy old Eldunarí. Then again, I had been encased in an egg for who knows how long, and I'd been perfectly okay with that until recently. I ran out into the open field and curled up next to Phineas, who was laying on his back so that the sunshine was splaying across his body.

"Hey, buddy," he said, turning on his side to scratch my scales. "I see someone enjoys the sun, too."

"_It's so warm and wonderful_," I replied. I stretched out as far as I could, making myself look quite pathetic and lazy. Phineas laughed and laid back down with me up against his side.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he sighed. I could feel him smiling, even though my eyes were closed. It was a great feeling, to be this close to my Rider. I could only imagine the day that we might get to fly together or stand side-by-side in a battle. Of course, there would have to be need for battle, but Riders and dragons lived long lives. We would most likely get our share of war glory in our time.

It was eternity that we sat there, but we could have cared less. That time spent doing absolutely nothing was _our_ time. No one else was bothering us, we weren't bothering anyone else, and there were no impending duties for us to fulfill. It was time I then considered perfect. Snuggling up to him, I began to dream of our exciting life in the future.

When I awoke, the sun was setting over the horizon. Phineas had fallen asleep as well. I smiled to myself and nuzzled him gently with my bill to wake him up. He moaned and sat up a little. I watched as he blinked and got used to the sun shining directly on our faces.

"Geez, how long have we been out here?" he said, yawning a little bit.

"_Pretty much all day_," I chuckled. He laughed sleepily and rubbed my head. I let out a soft, playful growl.

"That was a rhetorical question, Perry," he smiled. Sighing, he sat up all of the way and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I suppose we should get back to the others now, hmm?"

"_That would be a good idea_," I nodded. He stood up slowly and put his arms up in the air, stretching out his back. I pranced around in a circle, waiting for him to be ready to start our short walk back to the main camp, where Eragon and the other Riders awaited out return.

"Well, here we go, I suppose," he said. He started walking in the direction that we'd originally come from. I followed behind him, going a little too fast down the hill. "Slow down, Radio Flyer."

"_I'm being careful_," I said, but I'd replied too soon. I tripped over a rock and was sent flying into the air below. In a state of momentary panic, I spread my tiny wings out and flapped them wildly. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground.

"Whoa, look at that, you're flying!" Phineas exclaimed. He clapped a little for me. I opened my eyes and found out that he wasn't lying. I was really, actually doing it. I was flying. A smile was on Phineas' face.

"_Awesome,_" I said to myself.

* * *

**Yeah no more French songs down here...**


	15. Mysterious Stranger

**I have found new inspiration for this story! HUZZAH! - AJ **

* * *

Her dress was tattered from the thorns and brush she was working her way through. Dirt was on her arms and her face. She'd fallen a few times, but there was no time for her to fix anything or clean herself off. Keep going- that was the sentence that kept running through her head. She just had to keep going. Her life depended on it. So did her family's.

She was running through the forest as fast as her legs could take her. There was no turning back, not now. Clutching the stolen item to her chest, she looked back only for a second to see if her pursuers were still hot on her trail. They were. Snapping her head back around, she continued to run.

By now, her feet were aching something awful and her body was filled with fatigue. The only thing that kept her running was her will to live and adrenaline. It was true that she'd done something wrong. She wasn't going to deny that. But what choice did she have? What she'd stolen was important. Very important. The object in her thin arms was impactful to anyone who could use it. She wanted it used for the right reasons and she'd go to life-threatening lengths to make sure it got into the hands of her beloved brother.

The trouble now was that she'd been caught. She'd stolen the object from two men; two men with dragons. Murtagh she'd recognized from her parents' description of their cousin's half-brother. The other, though, she was certain was not their cousin Eragon. She'd wished Ismira had remembered what Eragon had looked like, though. If only she hadn't have been a mere toddler when she'd seen him last. Her sister had no recollection of the man.

"Come back with that, pesky child!" one man called.

She picked up her pace. Murtagh was fast, she'd give him that, but the other man was faster. In only a matter of time, they would catch up to her. That gave her time for one last trick up her sleeve. She ducked behind a large tree swiftly so as not to be seen. Pulling the object away from herself, she looked at the necklace mournfully and closed her eyes quickly.

"Someone, please rescue me," she cried. She took the necklace and placed it in the back of her throat to swallow it. It was hard, of course, and the cold metal gave her chills as it passed down her gullet. Picking herself back up, she took off into a sprint once again. It was only a matter of seconds before the strange man was behind her. Foolishly, she looked back at him to evade him, but ended up tripping over a root and falling onto her face. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her over.

"At last, I've caught you," he said dryly. He pulled her mangled red-orange hair out of her face and looked into her deep blue eyes. They looked truly terrified. Grasping her clutched hands, he forced them open only to see that she wasn't holding his possession. "Where is it?"

"I-I must have dropped it," she stammered. He narrowed his eyes.

"Rodrigo, let me see," Murtagh instructed. The first man didn't move as the Rider came into view. He looked down hard at her and knelt before her. "What is your name fair maiden? Who is your father? Where are you from?"

"M-my name is Candace," she said meekly. "I will not tell you where I am from, it is none of your business. But I am related to your half-brother."

"Interesting," Murtagh mused.

* * *

**Sorry Pan. I was singing a French song. My apologies. :)**


	16. A Surprise While Sparring

**Here goes a little connecting the dots. - AJ **

* * *

The sound of ringing metal was all you could hear through the air that day. Everyone was learning how to use swords. Well, everyone was practicing their use, in any event. The elves, Isabella and Baljeet, were already pretty skilled with blades. Buford preferred an ax, but Eragon still emphasized the importance of sword skills. Ferb was a confident enough swordsman that he wasn't too concerned with. So, he paired the elves, and he paired Ferb with Buford. As for Phineas, he decided to spar with him himself.

I watched with curiosity as Eragon instructed Phineas on how to stand. He told him where to plant his feet, how to hold his body, and, most importantly, how to hold his sword. Phineas seemed to be very awkward in such a stance, and I only wish that he would have told me what it was like to wield a weapon like that for the very first time.

Eragon stepped away from him and got into a ready stance himself. He began to slowly direct blows at Phineas, directing the boy on how to block them or evade them. The boy caught on very quickly. He did the one thing Eragon did not expect him to do in the least; he began to return the blows that he was dealing out to him. Impressed, Eragon picked up his sparring speed a little, forcing Phineas to think faster.

"I'll say you have a natural sword talent," Eragon remarked.

"I guess that makes sense," Phineas huffed, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. "My father fought in the same war that you did."

"He was one of the Varden, then?" Eragon lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes he was," Phineas nodded as he dropped his right shoulder to avoid being run through.

"Interesting," Eragon hummed. He dodged quickly to the right as Phineas stabbed at his left. The Rider was slowly coming to realize that Phineas was, indeed, left-handed. "Did he know me?"

"Ah, yes," Phineas smiled. "He and my mother talk about you almost all of the time with Ismira. Supposedly, she met you once, too, but doesn't quite remember the encounter."

"Wait, did you say Ismira?" Eragon said, putting down his sword. Phineas put his down also.

"Yes, my eldest sister's name is Ismira," he nodded. "Why?"

"Who, pray tell, are your father and mother?" Eragon asked.

"Roran Garrowsson and his wife Katrina," Phineas blinked. He shifted uneasily. "Why? Were they close friends?"

Eragon stood still for a moment, putting the pieces together in his head. I could tell just by the expression on his face that he was, more than anything, shocked and thrown off by the revelation. Saphira reached her nose out to him and nuzzled his shoulder.

"_What seems to be the problem, little one_?" she asked gently. Eragon looked from her, and then to Phineas with astonishment.

"It isn't that there's a problem," Eragon said, bouncing on the balls of his feet uneasily. "It's just…I hadn't realized we'd been away from Alagaësia this long. Now, I know that and I know that my cousin has more children."

"Cousin?!" Phineas' mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Yes, Phineas," Eragon nodded. "Your father is my cousin."

* * *

**I was just now sitting on a cow...and that was strange...**


	17. Rodrigo's Plaint

**Finally, I got an update, guys! - AJ **

* * *

"I want to learn magic."

That had been Rodrigo's complaint for the past few weeks. Murtagh had been focusing on swordplay and trying to explain how to ride a dragon. But, Rodrigo didn't want that. He wanted what, in his mind, made a man different. He wanted magic. Sighing, Murtagh ran a hand over his face.

"You can't just jump the gun, my friend," he told the eager student.

"Why can't I?" Rodrigo sniffed. "Magic is, ah, something that will separate me from buffoons like Doofenshmirtz and that petty girl, Candace."

"Because, there is more to being a Rider than just magic!" Murtagh stressed. It wasn't just that. He knew that Rodrigo would abuse the powers if he learned them. Just by the way he talked about the peasant girl and refused to let her go, he could tell that he wanted to make an example of her with it. She was, by extension, a family member of Murtagh's, but not a direct one. She was blood-related to Eragon, which meant he wasn't inclined to kill her.

"Yes, yes, you keep telling me," Rodrigo said, in a somewhat stressed mocking voice. "But, I am not as naïve as you think I am. I am going to need that magic to follow in my father's footsteps, no?"

The girl lifted her head and watched the conversation intently. She'd noticed that Rodrigo had mentioned her, that was evident. Murtagh moved over closer to her and looked down at her muddied, worn form. She'd never so much as hinted as to why she'd stolen a necklace from Rodrigo's bag. Rodrigo had told him that the necklace was very important, so they'd tried to find it after she'd dropped it, but, alas, no matter how many times they looked, they could not find the piece of jewelry.

"Again, magic is not everything," he said softly. He could sense Rodrigo's anger spiking. "Do not say anything rash. It will do you no good. As of now, I have the upper hand. I will teach you what I wish to teach you."

"Then perhaps I need a mentor that is on the same level of mind as I am," Rodrigo snorted. "You are not evil, you were just one of those forced into my father's will. No, I need someone who willingly followed him."

"If that is what you wish," Murtagh nodded. "I can then release you from my care, and I can take this girl back to her family."

"Wait, you cannot do that, she is my captive!" Rodrigo protested. Murtagh laughed a little. He undid her bonds magically, and beckoned for her to come with him. She was hesitant, but when she saw that Rodrigo's anger was boiling against her, she quickly followed behind the Rider. He hoisted her up onto Thorn's back and leapt up himself. "Come back here!"

"Not likely," Murtagh smirked. He told Thorn telepathically to fly away from the distressed man. Rodrigo ran over to Hjartsláttur and mounted her. "Hold on, Candace, I do believe they intend pursuit."

"Why are you helping me?" she whispered.

"Because," he told her. "You are a relative of my half-brother. That equates you as family in my book. I will take you to your home."

"No," she shook her head. "Take me to my brother; his name is Phineas, and he has gone to find the Rider Eragon."

"If you insist," Murtagh bent his head. Thorn leapt up into the air and headed straight upwards. His large wings forced the air beneath them, causing them to rise higher and higher. Murtagh looked back for a brief second to see that Hjartsláttur was climbing gradually below them as well. He had Thorn flatten out his flight and head straight for thunderclouds in the distance.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Murtagh asked Candace.

"No," she shook her head again. "But I am deathly afraid of heights. Just thought I might point that out to you…"

"Oh, I see," he nodded. "After we lose those two, I will have him fly lower, okay? Will that be good enough for you?"

"Can we not walk?" she asked, her voice wavering a little.

"Flying will see that you are reunited with your brother very soon," he told her. "But, if you do not mind the lengthy journey, we may walk."

Candace had no time to reply, for just as she did, Thorn tilted to the left and zipped around in a circle so that he came up behind the smaller dragon and her Rider. He let out a jet of flames that encircled the black dragon and blocked their pursuers for a brief moment. A yelp was heard from Rodrigo, and the twosome flew up out of the cloud of fire.

"How long can you hold them off for?" she asked in a doubting tone.

"I can do more than hold them off," Murtagh smirked. He recited a spell to render them invisible and commanded Thorn to fly lower. "So, are we flying low, or are we walking?"

"We…" Candace said, working the word in her mouth a little. Murtagh could see the conflict on her face. Her fear battled with her desire to be reunited with her brother again. "We can fly, if it means I'll see him sooner."

"Good, good," he smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"You were?" she squeaked.

"Yes, well, we're very, very far from where Eragon is," he explained. She bit her lip a little. "Assuming that your brother made it to him, he's no longer in Alagaësia. Flying is a much faster way to get there, even if it does take a long while."

"Oh," she remarked. "I…I see."

"Are you scared to leave Alagaësia?" he asked her, watching her face for some kind of reaction.

"A little," she admitted. "But, one cannot stay home forever, can they?"

"No, no," Murtagh laughed. "Of course not."

"Then you understand that, regardless of fear, I have to do this," she said, putting emphasis on the last five words.

"You dropped what you stole for him," he reminded her. She smiled in a childish way. "Or did you?"

"Ah, I made you think I did," she giggled.

"How'd you conceal it?" Murtagh asked, tilting his head to one side.

"For a Rider, you are pretty bad at guessing," she chuckled. "I swallowed it, of course. You'd never be able to locate it then, now would you?"

"No," Murtagh shook his head. He was having a hard time understanding the girl's motives. She continued to laugh a little bit. "Then, if it's that important…could you tell me why it's so important?"

"Perhaps," she said cryptically, her eyes twinkling a little.

* * *

**Yeah, I know updating took forever. **


	18. Swift Swords

**Update time. This chapter was special-requested by Killua, so I hope you guys like it. :) - AJ **

* * *

It was a challenge made for sport, I suppose. I honestly think that Isabella was trying to prove that Baljeet was nowhere near a match for Eragon's fighting skills, but they both swore it was a bet. Either way you looked at it, though, there was going to be a sword fighting match between Eragon and Baljeet.

A few rules had been set down for the match. Neither could use magic. This was pointed more towards Eragon, seeing as we all agreed his magic outmatched anyone else's; we were either new to the topic altogether or didn't possess the experience that he had. Another rule that was placed down was that they could not leave a certain marked off area. The area was a perfect circle drawn into the ground with the tip of someone's sword. It was around, oh, probably about fifteen cubits on every radius. (This is, naturally, a guess). Finally, a last rule stated that they couldn't read one another's mind in attempt to predict their opponent's moves. Whoever could disarm the other or knock the other out of the circle was the winner.

Both stepped inside the circle and readied themselves. Eragon held up his sword, _Brisingr_, and smiled a little bit. Its blue metal and smooth surface glinted in the sunlight above, giving it a majestic appearance. Not wanting to allow his opponent to feel too confident, Baljeet raised his own sword, an elven-made double-edged sword that was as light as a feather and sharper than Saphira's talons. The reason for such sharpness? It was made of diamond. The sunlight glittered off of its surface like one would imagine a fairy's dust.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked, licking his lips a little. Baljeet nodded, saying nothing. Saphira lowered her head next to her Rider.

"_Do not hurt the little one_," she warned. Eragon laughed.

"Saphira, don't call him a little one," he smiled. "He's hardly a child."

"_He's still little_," she remarked, her tongue flicking out quickly, like one would see a lizard or snake do.

"Everyone's little to you," he returned. "Now, Baljeet says he is ready- let him show me his swordplay!"

With that, Baljeet charged forward with his sword tucked close under his side. Eragon simply side-stepped and let him run past. Alarmed, Baljeet skidded to a stop just at the rim of the circle. He turned to face Eragon only to have _Brisingr_ swept across his face. Baljeet quickly raised his sword in front of his nose to keep from having his face cut. The parry didn't help him much, though, as Eragon swiftly pulled away and with lightning speed twisted his sword to Baljeet's hip. The elf swept his sword down from his nose and blocked the opposing one from his hip, but it instead nicked his lower thigh. He let out a quick yelp.

"Careful," Eragon said quietly.

Baljeet furrowed his brow a little and looked down at his pant leg. A little blood had seeped through the thick fabric he was wearing. He readjusted his grip on his sword and stood in a ready stance once more. Eragon smiled a little and readied himself as well. Again, he stayed put as Baljeet charged him, but when he side-stepped this time, the elf twisted his body to attack Eragon from behind, nearly tapping the Rider's back with the sword's tip. Instead, he hit the middle of _Brisingr_, causing his own sword to reverberate a shrill 'ding' throughout the valley. We all covered our ears and winced in pain.

"Really, Baljeet?!" Buford moaned.

"Sorry!" came the elf's reply. He was now on the ground. The assumption was that he'd fallen to the ground due to imbalance, seeing as we'd all be forcing our eyes shut while we tried to ignore the noise his sword made. He rolled forward, leapt up to his feet and thrust his sword towards Eragon's right. The Rider simply flicked Baljeet's sword aside and threw his own blow to the elf's mid-section. Not willing to suffer another cut from _Brisingr_, Baljeet jumped back a little and used his own sword to try and push the Rider's away from him. The two stood there, both pressing in towards the other's sword, trying to knock it from each other's hand. Beads of sweat could be seen dripping down both of their brows. They each had their teeth clenched together and grips on their hilts so tight that their knuckles were white. "Come on!"

"Is this too stressful, Baljeet?" Eragon asked, seeing the pained look on his opponent's face. "We can stop if you like."

"No!" Baljeet exclaimed. He let out a loud cry and shoved Eragon's sword away from him, breaking the straining hold they had had. The Rider blinked at him, unsure of what to say about the elf's determination to keep going. "We will finish this! I am not a quitter!"

"No one said you were," Phineas mumbled. Baljeet twisted his hands around the hilt of his sword and focused on Eragon. The Rider was standing there, blinking and waiting for Baljeet's next move. Sighing, Phineas sat down next to me and started to stroke my spine. "He's crazy…"

"_Agreed_," I hummed. The gentle stroking caused sleep to beckon at me, but I forced myself to remain awake. I wanted to see the outcome of this mock battle. "_He can't last much longer now, can he?_"

Before Phineas could respond, Baljeet let out another cry and charged Eragon once more. This time, the Rider didn't side-step, but rather stayed in place and held his sword up to meet Baljeet's. The elf dove for the ground, sliding between the Rider's legs and leaping up behind him. Baljeet jabbed for Eragon's shoulder, but missed and ended up hitting _Brisingr_ again. Eragon turned and faced him, holding him against the edge of the circle.

"You know, 'jeet, you could just give up before things get rough," Buford suggested.

"Never!" the elf cried. He grabbed onto Eragon's sword, hoisted himself up in the air, and flipped right over the Rider's head. Surprised, Eragon turned around to see Baljeet holding his sword up to his own neck. The Rider's feet were standing just on the edge of the circle. A move in either direction would have him the loser of the match. "Ah, see what a young elf can do?"

"Yes," Eragon nodded. He gently took the tip of _Brisingr_ and tapped it on Baljeet's right hand, and then did the same to his left. With a cry of pain, the elf dropped his sword and jumped back a little. "See what a human Rider can do?"

"It would seem you have proven to be a better fighter than I," Baljeet grumbled. He bent down, picked up his sword, and walked out of the circle.

"Don't fret, Baljeet," Eragon laughed. He sheathed _Brisingr_ and reached up to stroke Saphira's nose. "Someday you might be able to win."

I laughed a little to myself. This had proven to be quite entertaining. So then, I fell asleep curled up against my Rider, content with having known the outcome.

* * *

**Poor Baljeet. He tried. **


End file.
